


Soft Wesper One Shots

by National_Nobody



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Domestic Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Flirty Jesper Fahey, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Morning Sex, Post-Book 2: Crooked Kingdom, Reunion Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Wylan blushes a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/National_Nobody/pseuds/National_Nobody
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck
Comments: 23
Kudos: 164
Collections: Grishaverse





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Recently finished Six of Crows & Crooked Kingdom and now crying over literally every single one these stupid children. Writing soft Wesper & Kinej one shots to fill the void in my soul. Enjoy these two precious boys living in domestic bliss.

“Well aren’t _you_ a sight for sore eyes.” Jesper crooned.

Wylan’s head lifted, red curls shifting away from his face. Jesper swaggered over, rounding the grandiose desk and plunking down in his usual perch on the corner of the polished wood.

“You just saw me two hours ago,” Wylan said, amused.

“That I did.” Jesper winked. “It was true then, too.”

Pink bloomed over Wylan’s cheeks. Pleasure surged through Jesper’s belly. Small victories.

“How’d it go yesterday?” Wylan asked. “You didn’t get a chance to tell me.”

Jesper grunted, stretching his arms above his head. Wylan’s eyes flickered to the strip of skin revealed by the lift of Jesper’s shirt. Jesper smirked.

“Oh, you know,” he shrugged, letting the movement tug the fabric another inch higher. “He’s still Kaz.”

Wylan cleared his throat, glancing back at his ledger to dutifully return to his previous task. “Do you think he’ll come tomorrow night?” he asked.

“You never know with him. But,” Jesper’s grin flashed wider, “if I were a gambling man, I’d wager yes.”

Wylan’s brow rose skeptically. “ _If?_ ”

“Well, yes,” he said matter-of-factly, tapping the bridge of Wylan’s nose. “I’m reformed, now. Didn’t you hear?”

A small smile played at the corners of Wylan’s lips.

Wylan leaned on the arm of his chair, that sweet shyness never quite leaving his face even as he placed a hand on Jesper's knee and slid it boldly up his thigh. A tingling thrill raced through Jesper’s groin.

“Is that so?” Wylan squeezed, his long fingers warm through the fabric. “Are you sure you didn’t just find a…more powerful distraction?” Jesper laughed.

He tugged Wylan to his feet, guiding the redhead’s hips between his legs. “You’re the scientist, gorgeous. How about we test that theory?”

Wylan’s gaze lowered to where his thumb was tracing up to the clasp of Jesper’s pants. He sighed. “I still have a lot of work to do.”

Jesper splayed his palms over the backs of Wylan’s thighs, excitement thrumming through his veins. “You have a lot of _me_ to do, too.”

Wylan flushed a deeper shade of red. His hands trailed up to the sides of Jesper’s neck.

“...I did miss you last night,” he murmured, a quiet admission.

“Oh?” Jesper waggled his brows. “You didn’t see me in your dreams?”

"Well..." Wylan's throat bobbed, eyes hooding slightly, “I didn’t say _that._ ”

Jesper leaned back in surprise, a flutter in his stomach. “ _Wylan Van Eck_ ,” he laughed with a delighted grin. “You _have_ to tell me more than that."

Wylan jutted his chin out brazenly, freckles hidden beneath his blush as he tilted his head. “I think it’d make more sense to show you.”

A wave of heat rolled through Jesper’s body. Gheezen, Wylan was cute when he got brave.

Jesper leaned in, kissing one rosy cheek. "Just tell me where and when, beautiful."

Wylan's fingertips skimmed over Jesper's short hair. "Kiss me first," he whispered breathlessly. "Please?"

Jesper was more than happy to oblige him.

Wylan's lips were so responsive under Jesper's mouth, so plush and soft between his teeth. Jesper captured them eagerly, the kiss a heated, anticipatory thing. Wylan pushed closer between Jesper's spread legs, gasping as Jesper's tongue traced his bottom lip along that pliant seam. Jesper's hands smoothed up to Wylan's ass, tongue easing into the delicious sweetness of Wylan's mouth. He still tasted of creamy morning coffee laced with too much sugar. 

Saints, he may never get tired of this.

With another gasp, Wylan wrenched his face back an inch, trying to catch his breath. Jesper could feel the press of Wylan's arousal on his thigh, his own swelling in response. Energy hummed through him from head to toe.

"Bed," Wylan panted. "Now." Jesper laughed, bright and _so_ alive.

"You really are cute when you get bossy."

Wylan nearly dragged him.

With endless amusement, Jesper let those pale, skinny arms shove him forcefully onto the mattress once they’d made it to the bedroom, bouncing once before tugging Wylan down with him. Where that shy, flustered merchling went once Wylan got going, Jesper didn't know, but he thought he might like this boy even better. _This_ one liked to tear all of Jesper's clothes off in less than a minute.

"So aggressive," Jesper laughed. "Did you tear my shirt to shreds in your dreams, too?"

Wylan's gaze was glazed with lust, hands dipping down the slope of Jesper's waist.

"I did a lot of things."

Oh.

Jesper's breath caught, heart racing.

“Good, great, yeah,” Jesper rambled distractedly, watching Wylan pop the last button of his own shirt, revealing the myriad constellations of freckles sprinkled across the soft expanse of his rose-tinted skin. “Sounds spectacular to me.”

It truly did bring Jesper an unending amount of satisfaction, seeing Wylan’s blush extend all the way down to his chest when he had Jesper in his bed like this. Even as those hungry blue eyes trailed down Jesper’s body, heated and sensuous, ready to devour him, Jesper couldn’t help but think of him as precious.

He shifted up to lay his head on Wylan’s pillows. Wylan got up on his knees, shucking his pants down and then kicking them off with practiced ease. Jesper chuckled.

“Someone’s getting used to this.” His gaze lowered unabashedly from Wylan’s bare, angular hips to the pretty red curls in the crux of Wylan’s legs, and what was now standing at clear attention between them. “Not that I’m complaining.” Wylan leveled a look at him, flush deepening.

Jesper curled his fingers around Wylan’s narrow waist, guiding him into his lap. Wylan’s nails scratched shivering patterns along Jesper’s scalp as he lowered himself down. Jesper’s heart thudded.

It was such a rush to feel the bare skin of Wylan’s ass pressed to his thighs, their bodies so close, so good together. Wylan wet his lips, his thumbs rubbing soothing lines along Jesper’s temples. Jesper hummed, closing his eyes.

He inhaled sharply as Wylan’s mouth covered his, Wylan’s hands tilting Jesper’s head back and drawing him up into a long kiss. Desire burned low in Jesper’s belly, his hands squeezing at Wylan’s hips.

Wylan broke the kiss slowly, palms cupping Jesper’s face. “Some days I really wish we could just stay here and do nothing but this,” he said, stroking along Jesper’s cheekbones.

“I mean, you _are_ in charge around here,” Jesper smiled, running his palms slowly up and down Wylan’s thighs. “Who’s to say we couldn’t?”

Wylan sighed. “The giant stack of paper in the other room, to start,” he muttered. Jesper hummed.

“Afraid future Wylan would be kicking himself for having too much fun?” he teased.

“Mm,” Wylan traced a finger down Jesper’s jaw. “Then again, I don’t think I’m capable of regretting anything when it comes to you.”

Jesper blinked. Well, if _that_ didn’t melt his poor, bastard heart. He brought a hand to his chest. “Aw, _Wy_.” Wylan blushed again.

“Shut _up_ ,” he shoved Jesper’s face to the side as Jesper laughed at him. “I _get it_ , I’m a sap. Whatever.”

“Yes, you are,” Jesper grinned. “But I love you for it.”

Shock and pleasure flashed through Wylan’s eyes. Something in them seemed to ache.

“ _Jes_.”

Jesper smoothed his hands back up to Wylan’s waist, fingertips caressing his lower back. “You heard me, sunshine,” he murmured gently. “Try not to let it get to your head.”

A radiant grin spread across Wylan’s mouth, a light laugh spilling past his lips. He yanked Jesper’s mouth back to his, barraging him with kisses.

“I love you, too,” he responded just as quietly. “So much. You have no idea.”

Jesper smirked. “Well you _did_ say you had something to show me. Perhaps I’ll have a better idea then.”

Wylan’s eyes dragged heatedly down Jesper’s body, a spark of mischief lighting in them. “Mm,” he hummed, running his fingers through the dark hair beginning to cover the deep brown planes of Jesper’s chest. “I’ll try my best.”


	2. Chapter 2

Damp mist clung coldly to Jesper’s skin as he disembarked at Fifth Harbor, quickening his step. Jesper would never call the streets of Ketterdam calm, per se, but at least this early in the morning they were quiet. Comparatively.

Though his eyes burned for lack of sleep, the prospect of his warm bed and even warmer boyfriend propelled him forward in good spirits, glad to finally be home.

 _Home_.

He’d just _been_ home, hadn’t he? Home to the farm, and his father, and his father’s bad cooking. Home to the fields where the memories of his mother brought him more joy than grief and where, with help, he’d finally begun to nurture the gift she’d given him. A gift that, for so long, he’d let stagnate.

Or, at least, so he’d _thought_. His fingers brushed his revolvers.

But, Ketterdam was home now, too, strange as it sounded. Home to a family of jaded crows and jagged edges. Home to an improbable spark of hope in the shape of a freckled boy with bright blue eyes that made Jesper want to try to be _more_.

Of course, that was not to say the two places felt the same to him, now. They didn’t. Threading briskly through familiar, crooked paths in the direction of the Geldcanal, Jesper could almost feel his posture shift, the sharpshooter emerging from the farm boy as if he were shedding a second skin.

Wylan seemed to think that one day Jesper would be able to reconcile his two worlds, making the transition near non-existent. For now though, body buzzing with overtiredness and secret strengths that were still so newly born, he figured it was okay if he wasn’t quite there yet.

It was surreal still, unlocking the door to the Van Eck mansion with his very own key, but he was grateful. The parlor was darker, but much drier than outside, and it’s halls would finally lead him back into the loving embrace that felt the _most_ like home to him.

He slipped silently into the bedroom.

Waiting for his eyes to adjust, he felt gingerly along with outstretched fingertips, mindful not to let his suitcase thump as he leaned it carefully against the wardrobe. He sought out the chair in the corner to take off his shoes, and laid his coat over the back of it.

It took him a moment to locate the lump in the bed in the dimness, the pre-dawn light only breaching past the curtains at the edges. Listening hard though, he could _just_ hear Wylan’s steady breathing.

A knot loosened in the center of his chest.

Quiet as possible, he picked his way over to the edge of the mattress, crawling onto it without bothering to further undress. Up close he could see that Wylan was curled up peacefully on his side and starkly naked, fast asleep on Jesper’s side of the bed.

Jesper smiled and shimmied in behind him, gently trailing his fingers over Wylan’s wrist.

Jesper swore this boy _glowed_ in the mornings, the faint light stoking fire back into his coppery hair. He was enraptured by the numerous clusters of stars that clung to Wylan’s body, wanting to chart out every freckle until he’d mapped the entire expanse of his pale skin.

Wylan stirred, groaning slightly.

“...Jes?”

Jesper kissed the curve where Wylan’s shoulder met his neck. “Hi, sweetling.” Wylan made a quiet, happy sound.

“W’time is it?” he mumbled, eyes still closed. Jesper smiled, brushing a burnished curl away from his face.

“Early enough to stay in bed _at least_ a few more hours,” he persuaded, slotting himself more snugly behind his beautiful boy and draping Wylan’s back along his chest. “And then, because I’ve missed you, maybe a few more after that.”

Wylan yawned and wiggled back against him, eyelids just barely peeking open as he tilted his head back. Jesper pecked a light kiss to his lips, then took that as an invitation to start ravishing his neck.

Wylan hummed in approval, the contours of his body relaxing nicely into his. “Missed you, too.”

Jesper smiled wider, sucking slow, wet marks along the slope of tender skin.

Resettling his palm low on Wylan’s belly, he smoothed a long line up his torso, rubbing firm circles over each of Wylan’s pecs, then slid down again. Wylan inhaled deeply with a tiny shiver, groaning softly as he exhaled.

Jesper loved how responsive Wylan’s body was to his touch, always so eager to come alive for him. He brought Jesper to life, too.

On his next plunge downward, Jesper curved his touch to Wylan’s waist, fingertips grazing Wylan’s groin as he dipped between his thighs and pulled one leg back, hooking it over his hip. Wylan arched against him with another breathy inhale, shifting to better open himself to Jesper’s touch. Jesper cupped Wylan’s inner thigh and rubbed down firmly, long and slow.

Wylan shuddered, squirming in Jesper’s grip as his cock began to stir. “Baby,” he reached for Jesper’s chin, guiding Jesper’s mouth to his. “ _Jes_.”

Jesper kissed him sweetly. “Yes, gorgeous?”

Wylan’s eyes finally cracked open, hazy with sleep and dark as the ocean Jesper had just left.

“I want…” he murmured, voice thick with sleep and desire. “Please…”

“You _want_ , huh?” Jesper teased him, massaging the muscles of his inner thigh again. “That’s a dangerous thing to leave open to interpretation.”

Wylan scowled adorably, mashing Jesper’s mouth to his with an insistent tug on the back of Jesper’s neck. Jesper grazed his teeth over his demanding tongue, his own cock, trapped behind the fabric of his trousers, starting to feel _far_ too restrained.

He brought his hand to Wylan’s throat, squeezing ever so gently before cascading the touch down his body and in between his legs. Wylan nearly jumped at the sensation, whining openly into Jesper’s mouth as his hips jerked. Jesper broke away from the kiss and wrapped a hand around him, stroking languidly from root to tip.

“Is this what you want, my pretty dove?” Jesper circled his thumb around the head, spreading the wetness from the slit. “Or are you asking for my mouth?”

Wylan whined again, tugging Jesper’s hand away with a strength that surprised him and relocating Jesper’s fingers to his entrance instead.

“No. Want _you_ ,” he insisted sleepily, grinding his ass into Jesper’s groin.

“You’ve already got me, Wylan, dearest.” 

Wylan pouted, glaring. “ _Jes_.”

Jesper grinned, wide and teasing. Wylan yanked in annoyance at Jesper’s pants.

“Oh for _Saints sake_ , Jesper— _please._ ”

“Please _what_ my darling dearest? I haven’t heard you say it, yet.”

“ _Gheezen_ , Jesper— _fuck me_ , you infuriating bastard.”

Heat rushed through Jesper’s body. He barked out a laugh.

“Alright, alright, I hear you.” Jesper reached for the bottle of slick in the end table, kissing Wylan’s cheek. “Can’t say no when you get all cute and feisty like that.”

Wylan’s eyes nearly rolled back as Jesper pressed a slicked finger into him, his whole body arching against Jesper’s chest. Jesper resumed adding to the line of purple that was blooming down the length of Wylan’s throat, working him open with practiced movements until he was ready for a second finger, then a third.

“ _Jesper,”_ Wylan ground out impatiently. “ _Please_.”

Jesper kissed him by the corner of his eye, then on his mouth, then in the middle of his cheek.

“Alright,” he murmured, slightly breathless, as he pulled his own cock out from his trousers, positioned to push in. “I love you.”

“Love you t-too— _oh, Saints,_ ” Wylan groaned loudly, thigh clenching on Jesper’s hip.

Jesper wrapped one arm around Wylan’s shoulders, cradling Wylan’s jaw to better tilt his mouth to his. The other he circled under Wylan’s leg to keep him held in place, the tips of his fingers just barely brushing Wylan’s dick. Wylan whimpered, rocking down in a plea for more. Jesper shuddered, surrounded by tight, searing bliss as he sank in.

Wylan tasted like lust and felt like sunrise. Jesper’s blood sang through his veins. It was a thrill, this kind of clarity—his new favorite way to soothe the restlessness from his limbs. Wylan set Jesper alight with adoration and single-minded purpose, nothing existing beyond him. Pulses of pleasure shivered through him with every measured thrust, Wylan’s muscles taught and beautiful beneath his hands as Jesper steadily unraveled him. 

He pet repeatedly at the soft, red curls between Wylan’s legs, caressing tantalizingly up his flushed, pink cock. The roll of his hips was unhurried. He could spend all day noting which words made Wylan’s balls draw up in pleasure as Jesper whispered honeyed praise into his ear—could spend all night drawing blissed out groans up from the back Wylan’s throat as he ground into that magical spot inside him. Wylan was a marvel, in his opinion—a winning hand that Jesper _treasured_ —and if saying so into the shell of Wylan’s ear could bring him to the brink of ecstasy while moaning Jesper’s name, then all the better.

Wylan clenched around him with a whimper, sending fireworks fizzing under Jesper’s skin.

“ _Saints_ , Jes, feels like I’m melting.” Wylan’s voice was wrecked already, the sound going right to Jesper’s dick.

“Was kinda the plan,” Jesper chuckled breathlessly, sliding his arm out from beneath Wylan’s shoulders and looping it under his torso instead.

Skimming his lips along one freckled shoulder, he thumbed firm spirals over Wylan’s pecs, adoring the way it made him squirm. Wylan groaned and craned his head around to kiss him, reaching back to scratch his nails through Jesper’s hair. Jesper sighed, tingles cascading down his spine.

As the gradual build of pleasure coiled tighter in his gut, Jesper dug his fingers into the meat of Wylan’s thigh and hiked his leg up higher, angling deep.

 _“Fuck_ ,” Wylan choked, panting heatedly. “J-Jes, wait, _hng—”_ Jesper stilled immediately, meeting his gaze. Wylan tilted his head to better look at him, Adam’s apple bobbing nervously. “I—can we...um...” He couldn’t seem to get the words out, a deep scarlett staining his cheeks.

Jesper smiled, pressing a soft kiss by his chin. “It’s okay sweetheart,” he murmured kindly. “Want to just show me?”

Wylan hesitated, then rose off him carefully with the barest shudder at the loss, flipping around and lightly shoving Jesper’s chest. Jesper toppled, grinning, onto his back.

He shivered as Wylan’s deft fingers skimmed reverently up under his shirt over his heart, pushing the fabric up by his ribs, then made quick work of tugging away his pants. Straddling his lap, Wylan bent to kiss him, both palms caressing sweetly at Jesper’s neck. Jesper sighed, pulse thundering as Wylan’s hips lifted, then sank back.

Jesper groaned, head falling back against his pillow as Wylan settled, fully seated, engulfing him again in glorious, searing heat. _Saints_ , he felt amazing.

“Nng, _Jes_ ,” Wylan whimpered, thigh muscles flexing as he sat up and started rocking deliciously. “Missed you so much. Been thinking about this for days.”

Jesper’s heart squeezed. Wylan was a _vision_ arched above him, staring down at Jesper with his sex-mussed hair, a rosy flush extending all the way down to his navel. Breathless, he trailed a hand up Wylan’s stomach as he moved, tracing his constellations, unable to look away.

“Saints, Wy, you’re lovely…” Jesper sighed, that bright point of pleasure growing, sending little shockwaves through his body as Wylan clenched around him. The intensity of devotion in Wylan’s gaze bloomed under Jesper’s praise, his movements becoming more confident. The _trust_ there never ceased to take Jesper’s breath away.

Gods above, he loved him.

Dragging his touch back down, Jesper wrapped a hand around Wylan’s cock, stroking him languidly. Wylan’s eyelids fluttered, head tipping back with a groan.

“Close, sweetheart?” Jesper asked breathily, the rushes of pleasure shooting through him leading him dangerously close to his own end.

Wylan nodded with another low, desperate sound, eyes glazed.

With a startled yelp Wylan scrambled for balance as Jesper surged to sit upright, grabbing hold of Wylan’s hips. They both groaned as Jesper kissed him, Jesper’s fingers digging into soft skin as Wylan’s scratched up the back of Jesper’s neck and the sides of his head. Foreheads touching and breaths coming fast, Jesper gripped Wylan tighter and started moving him himself, slamming him down hard and fast.

Wylan gasped, one hand shooting between them to touch himself, then _keened_ , coming hard over his fist and both of their chests. With a final shudder Jesper groaned again, head dropping to Wylan’s shoulder as he climaxed, losing himself to the undulating waves of Wylan’s body, tight around him.

In the haze of post-orgasm bliss, they simply breathed together, arms wrapped loosely around shoulders and hips in a relaxed embrace. Heaving a satisfied sigh, Wylan nuzzled him lovingly, arms tightening to hug him more purposefully as his knees squeezed Jesper’s waist.

“Mm. Good morning.”

Jesper chuckled, pulling Wylan down with him as he fell back against the pillows again. “Best way to start my day.”

Wylan hummed tiredly, slumping against him. “Thought you said bed for a few more hours.”

Jesper stretched contentedly, gently running his fingertips up and down Wylan’s back. “Oh, definitely, but still. Just saying.”

Wylan smiled, burying his face in Jesper’s neck and breathing him in deep. “Hm. You still smell like the ocean. Reminds me of Inej.”

Jesper raised a brow, smirking teasingly. “Wow, should I be jealous?”

Wylan leveled an exasperated look at him, covering Jesper’s face with one hand.

Jesper snorted, kissing Wylan’s palm. “What? _I_ think it’s a valid question.”

“Sure,” Wylan muttered sarcastically through a yawn, “ _if_ your cum-coated dick wasn’t _literally_ still inside me, since, as you might have noticed, I’m very thoroughly gay.”

Jesper snickered, squeezing him tight and dropping a kiss onto his hair.

“Man, I hope it never stops being funny to me, hearing such a proper little merchling say such _explicit_ things.”

Wylan rolled his eyes dramatically and tumbled off of Jesper’s chest, tugging the covers back over himself and then pulling on Jesper’s arm until he was spooned against his back.

“Gonna go to back to sleep now and pretend the mind-blowing morning sex was the only thing that happened and not this conversation.”

Jesper laughed harder, kissing behind Wylan’s ear and cuddling him as close as he could get.


End file.
